fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Viola's Front Door
This is an Allegra's Window spoof on NOG. Two-year-old Viola and her friendly neighbourhood gang live on Canary Drive and learn about the world around them. This is Rose's favourite NOG program. Cast Viola-A lavender purple puppet with springy coils of hair, a yellow shirt with a "V" patch on it (the patch is yellow with a green "V" on it), jeans with hip pockets and green sneakers and voiced by Clea Lewis in Nicky's voice. Her catchphrase is "Who's that knocking?" when someone knocks on the front door. Inspired by Allegra. Cadence-Viola's big sister. Inspired by Rondo. Cadence is four years old. Coda-The green, dignified, friendly and polite neighbourhood dog. Inspired by Riff (the character from Allegra's Window, not Riff Rogers!). Voiced by Rip Taylor in Fester Addams voice. Melanie-Viola's orange-and-white furred, green-eyed kitty-cat and best friend. Inspired by Lindi the puppy. Solfeggio and Molto Glee-Viola's next-door neighbours. Inspired by Mr. Cook and Poco. Etude-Viola's mother. Inspired by Sonata. Voiced by Edie McClurg in Mrs. Normina Normanmeyer voice. Prima-A female courier who loves to dance, inspired by Encora. Arpeggio-Viola's father. Inspired by Clef. Voiced by John Astin in 1992 Gomez Addams voice. Octavio and Octavia-The twins Viola play with at preschool/daycare/nursery school who live across the street. Ottava and Quindesima-Cadence's best friends who live next door. Glissando-Viola's daycare supervisor. Inspired by Ms. Melody. Shaun Sharpenflat-Melanie and Coda's caretaker and the Canary Drive babysitter. Inspired by Reed. Polka-The assistant babysitter to Shaun Sharpenflat. Woofer and Midi-Shaun's virtual pets. Lyric-The owner of Big Pink Nursery. Episodes Shameful Songs with Viola-Viola writes songs about embarrassing situations. (Inspired by A Hero's Tail) Secret Keeper-Viola tries her best to keep secrets. (Inspired by I've Got a Secret) 3 Isn't a Crowd!-Ottava, Quindesima and Cadence have a playdate, and Viola joins in. (Inspired by Best Friend Blues) The Funny Fifties-Viola has a dream that she is in the fifties at a "Sock Hop 'N' Soul Bop." Features Waking Up is Hard to Do. (An original episode) The Largest Li'l Show on Canary Drive!-Viola, Coda and Cadence put on a concert in the living room. (Inspired by The Big Concert) Mini is Marvelous!-When Viola is sad and worried because she is too small for "big-kid" rides at Adventure Town in the Northeast Sonatina Mall (West Edmonton Mall spoof) and she is too young for Cadence's "Pretty Ladies" dolls (Flavas spoof), she learns that it's marvelous to be mini and rides coin-operated kiddie rides at Adventure Town. (Inspired by Small is Beautiful) Friends That Go Bump In The Night-The Canary Drive kids go trick-or-treating and learn that the ghouls are pretend. (Inspired by Kids That Go Bump In The Night) Oh, Where Art Thou, Bubbelle?-Everybody on Canary Drive goes for a search party for Viola's Splashy Fishy, Bubbelle. (Bubble Guppy Molly parody). Inspired by Where's Godfrey? Feeling Blue-Inspired by The Zootabaga Caper, Viola is anxious and reluctant to try a new blue food, Bluebies. Viola Sings It Again-Inspired by Play It Again, Allegra, Viola and Cadence play and sing duets of their favourite pop culture kids' songs on piano. Timing In-Inspired by Timeout, Viola gets in trouble and has to have a time out, but she learns it's all for her own good. A Good, Good Day-Viola's on a lucky streak! Inspired by Allegra has a bad day. A Zippy, Zany Zoo-Inspired by The Imaginary Zoo, this episode features the gang going to the zoo and learning about the jungle animals that live there, including roaring wildcats (like lions, tigers and cheetahs, which Viola says that they are "too loud" for her) and tall giraffes. Nursery Time Thanks-Viola copes with her last day of nursery school. Inspired by My First Day of Daycare. Our Personal Ghouls-Inspired by My Own Monster. Viola thinks there's a ghoul hiding in her closet, but learns it's all her imagination and the ghoul can be friendly. Features the song "There's a Monster in My Closet." Mozza Mozza Skeeter Skeeter-Inspired by Lots of Turkey Pox, Viola gets skeeter bites. The Christmas Merry Mumbojumbo-Inspired by Waiting for Grandma, Viola and her grandparents visit a Christmas party at Shaun's house, hosted by Shaun himself with Arpeggio as the cohost. Shawn on Vacation-Viola and the gang go on vacation with Shawn. Inspired by "When Is Reed Coming Home?" Hands Off!-Inspired by Don't Touch My Stuff, Viola learns to keep her hands to herself when she isn't allowed to touch Cadence's Kasey the Kinderbot spoof, Karlo the Kindergarten Robot. Kitty Kraze-Everyone on Canary Drive gets on the bandwagon to meet Kitty Kraze and see her comics, with Melanie signing autographs. Inspired by Puppy Power to the Rescue. Bandages are Mine!-Viola and Cadence cure Melanie's hurt paws with bandages and gauze. Inspired by Bandages R Us. Story Dreamers-Viola and Cadence dream up stories to tell around the campfire. Inspired by Read me a Story. Boredumb-Viola is bored and sings the "Nothing to Do Blues" and soon discovers that singing is fun! Inspired by Nothing to Do. Stick to it!-VIola is literally stuck in her room. Inspired by A Sticky Situation. Music Party Time with Viola Cassette (a cassette Cindy used to have as a tot, inspiration for Pop That Balloon's "Let's Eat in the Front Seat") Tracks: Side 1: # The Theme Song 2. Who's That Knocking? 3. Who Could It Be? 4. Are We There Yet? 5. Secret Keeper 6. I Miss My Friends (used in "The Band's Together-Now What?") Side 2: 7. I Want To Sit In The Front Seat 8. Let's Eat! 9. Waking Up is Hard To Do (Tooth Tunes 50s Pop Parody) 10. Cool To Be Two (Cruel to be Kind spoof) 11. Sing Along With Us (Canary Drive's street anthem) 12. Love to Mom's Heart It's Cool to be Two! CD # It's Cool to be Two! 2. Brush It! (a groundbreaking parody of Devo's Whip It) 3. Love to Mom's Heart 4. Spring-Haired Girl in Green Sneakers 5. I Miss My Friends 6. I Want To Sit In The Front Seat 7. Are We There Yet? 8. Waking Up Is Hard To Do 9. I Have To Go! 10. Secret Keeper 11. Shower Shimmy 12. Nothing to Do Blues 13. Flat Tire Blues 14. Gramma's Foldout Bed 15. Big Hotel Pool 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Facts -There is a coin-operated Viola kiddie ride at Penny P's. It plays various Viola songs including "I Miss My Friends" and "I Want to Sit in the Front Seat" and there is a purple button which lights up. Kids press it to interject Viola phrases including "You're a springhead like me!" When you put in a coin, Viola says, "Hey, it's me! Viola! Let's ride!" -In Shop Around, Cindy says that she found a talking Viola doll from her younger days, buys it and shows her to the audience. Viola says 11 phrases: # "I'm Viola! Who are you?" # "Shake those springs!" # "I like your hair-it's SPRINGY!" # "Sing me a song." # "Give me a hug." # "I love you." # "Kiss me!" #"Your shoes are splendid!" #"Funny stories, anyone?" #"I love to laugh!" #"You make me DREAM!" -As revealed in NOGathon: The Musical when Cindy and Sophia find a "NOG Facts" video online, this NOG show was originally called "Viola's Front Porch." Category:NOG Category:TV Shows Category:Spoofs and Parodies